In The Shadows
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Rob is going through a normal day of preparing to destroy his nemesis, but he got this feeling in his gut that he's being stalked by someone unexpected that he never met before...(One-shot).


**Hello everyone and welcome to another one of my one-shots! Not a whole lot to say today, so just enjoy...**

 **Note: I probably shouldn't've added Zach in the characters list not choose a cover image featuring him to avoid spoilers, but i felt obligated to do so.**

Rob was in the mall, specifically in the hardware store. He was looking for stuff that he could use to destroy his arch-nemesis, Gumball Watterson with. He was now in the saws section, examining one of the latter objects.

Suddenly, he felt strange, like he was being watched. He quickly turns around and observe his surroundings frantically. He sees nothing and calms down a bit.

"Must be my imagination". He shook it off, then went back to examining the saws and buy anything else he might need.

After doing shopping, Rob was walking on the sidewalk back to his home while carrying a box full of stuff. He felt again weirdly, he again turns behind him. He started to get worried.

"I could've sworn I heard someone in the bushes". He said.

"I should just get home quickly". Rob said again as he sped up towards the bus station.

Rob has now arrived to the aforementioned location. He waited for the bus there while nervously and cautiously looking around for anything or _anyone_ suspicious.

The view now changes to the POV of the mysterious entity, watching the cyclops from a distance while hiding in an unknown spot.

"He already feels my presence. That's a good sign...". The entity said, then chuckled evilly to himself.

Back to Rob, he just boarded the bus that's gonna take him home. He hoped that this strange feeling he was having today would be gone by the time gets home. He then started considering what or who could be watching him.

"If Gumball was watching me for real, it would make sense. But he doesn't seem like he would bother to do so. He's probably right now in another one of his misadventures he usually gets in with Darwin...". He thought.

"Maybe I'm just over-thinking this...". He tried to reassure himself.

After a while, Rob finally reached his stop. He got off and went in his house's direction. Little did he know someone else was coming home with him...

Rob finally entered with relief, and set the box in the middle of the room. He sat on the couch he had and rested for a while.

Not so long after sitting down, Rob heard a noise upstairs, startling him.

"What was that now?". He questioned as he grabbed a baseball bat for safety and slowly went up the stairs, careful not to scare off the intruder.

Rob has arrived to where the noise came from. He stood in front of a door and looked through the keyhole, but he saw nothing nor no one.

"Better get in, but I need to be careful". He said to himself as he held the bat tighter. He took a deep breath then burst through the door while brandishing his weapon. But he still saw nothing.

"What's going on today?". Rob wondered out loud.

As if on cue, a silhouette similar to that of Gumball appeared in front of Rob. It started marching towards him.

"I knew it would be you Gumball Watterson! You won't ruin my plans!". Rob shouted.

"That's not that I'm here for". A voice said, it was unusually deeper than Gumball's, perplexing Rob.

"Huh? Why is your voice deeper than usual? Are you trying to intimidate me? Cause it ain't working!". Rob taunted.

"That's how I always spoke". The voice replied, with the speaker now becoming visible to Rob. He indeed looked almost exactly like Gumball, but his voice was different. His clothes were the same, only now the sweater's collar was popped, he wore purple sunglasses, and one of his eyebrows were up in smug and cocky way. The stranger took off his shades and faced Rob.

"Who are you? And why do you look the same as my sworn nemesis?". The latter asked. He was so confused that there was a doppleganger of Gumball.

"I am Zach". He said to introduce himself.

"And I look like that loser Gumball because I used to be him. In other words, I'm his alter ego. Since Zach used to be his name". He explained.

This left Rob stunned. He didn't think Gumball would have such a thing.

"But he forgot about that name after everyone started calling him with his nickname. When he remembered it, he started acting like me and i eventually took control of his body, though he was still able to fight back. Eventually the family managed to get to the city hall to make his nickname his official name which caused me to fade away but I came back for revenge!". Zach continued.

"And I thought you might be able to help me since we both want him gone. So it's a win-win for both of us. You get revenge on your arch-nemesis and I get revenge too and his body and take over the family". Zach offered.

Even though Rob thought this might help him, he remembered that Gumball is his arch-enemy and he's the only one who should get revenge. He didn't want to share it with anybody, not even another person that hate Gumball...

"Well then...". Rob pretended to think, while slowly getting hold of the bat he had earlier. When he did, he swung it with all his might, hitting Zach in the chin and sending him flying out of a window.

"No one except me is worthy of getting revenge on Gumball Watterson". He said as he put the bat down, and went back to the couch to relax.

It was nighttime, so Rob went to sleep. He thought for sure he got rid of that "alter ego" permanently. But boy was he wrong, as he was about to find out...Soon enough...

 **And that was it for this story! Hope you guys liked the uniqueness I tried to give it to this story. Chapter 4 of "Broken Promise" should be up soon. 'Till then, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
